


[麦藏/mchanzo]ツルネ

by yukitown1990



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitown1990/pseuds/yukitown1990
Summary: AU弦音(ツルネ)，OW高中弓道部，CP麦藏(mchanzo)想写PWP然而失败了，于是变成体育竞技纯爱校园剧，18岁半藏x17岁麦克雷。好吧，其实就是我想看他们在弓道部的地板上…=v=。肉，小孩子不要看。





	[麦藏/mchanzo]ツルネ

‘这太可笑了。’他想。

摔倒的那一刻，半藏发现自己并没有想象中的愤怒。  
他的发带在空中散开，发丝如落网一般罩了下来，随着它的主人一同铺在地板上。  
“咚。”是身体撞在地板上的声音。  
“哗。”是箭矢洒落在地的声音。  
“咔。”是左轮手枪转动一格的声音。

杰西·麦克雷一手手肘抵在半藏喉咙上，另一只手握枪对准他的额头。  
“你输了，”麦克雷低头看他，“我说过要在你身上开个洞。”  
半藏冷笑一声，“随你。”  
麦克雷没说话，只是维持着俯视的姿势端详他，仿佛他是什么好玩的物件。  
“不反抗吗？”麦克雷问。  
“说了随你，”半藏说，“愿赌服输。”

下一秒半藏就开始后悔——因为麦克雷扔了枪，直接把他掀翻在地板上。  
“还是这样保险。”麦克雷压在半藏耳边说。  
“滚蛋！”半藏半张脸贴在地板上骂道，伏地的姿势让他看不到麦克雷的表情。但却能从自己刚刚擦过的、弓道部的木地板上看到自己的脸。  
“不是说随我吗？”  
说完麦克雷伸出舌尖，顺着半藏的耳廓向下轻舔。  
半藏的耳垂很小，几乎和耳廓形成一条切线。它像一块薄媚的玉，冰凉、苍白，但却吸引着欣赏者的视线。  
“你…”  
“怎么？”麦克雷故意在他耳边吹气。  
半藏死咬着牙，身体却开始兴奋得发抖。麦克雷知道，这是半藏最敏感的地方。

因为——风的声音、弦的声音经过半藏时，他的耳尖会轻微颤动。

麦克雷吮着半藏的耳尖，手指钻入半藏的衣服下摆，毫无障碍地握住了他的阴茎。  
“你他妈的——”半藏侧过头来瞪他，接着麦克雷的动作就让他丧失了语言。  
“别这么可爱，我可没有多大耐性。”麦克雷说着，另一只手将半藏环住，让他侧躺在地板上，手指更快地在他阴茎上撸动起来。  
半藏被蹂躏了半天的衣服经过这么一番折腾，早已散了大半，只剩腰部还挂在身上，瘦削的身体暴露在麦克雷面前。  
麦克雷低头，漫不经心地吻着半藏的颈部，他像一个喝醉的人，早已意不在酒。  
他一刻也不肯放过半藏，仔细欣赏他颤抖中的隐忍，喘息中的情欲。

“宝贝爽吗？”麦克雷问，手指在他龟头处打转，“叫出来。”  
“我……不……”半藏警告自己不能输给欲望，却听见这人在他耳边说：“我都知道的。”  
“我知道…你用我的衬衣自慰，学长。”  
“什——”  
“我还知道，”麦克雷咬着他的耳廓说，“你喜欢我的手指，喜欢我射箭时的弦音。”  
“为什么——”  
“为什么我会知道？因为，我也在看着你。”  
半藏惊诧地看着他。  
这个刚转学就来弓道部踢馆的学弟，阴差阳错和他住在同个房间的牛仔，目中无人、狂妄自大、刚刚在比试中赢了他的男人……也在看着自己？

身体上的异痛拉回了半藏的理智。  
——麦克雷竟然将手指硬挤进了他的后面。  
“啊！出去！麦克雷！”半藏反手想推开他，姿势却更像是要攀住麦克雷的脖颈。  
“嘘，忍一忍，宝贝。”  
“我才不是——啊！”  
麦克雷的食指又进一节。  
实在太难受了，半藏想。可是被吻着的嘴唇和被服务的阴茎又太舒服了。  
“我想上你，”麦克雷边吻边说，“从住进你的房间开始就想，每天都想。”  
半藏发现平时绝不能接受的粗言秽语，此时都像是兴奋剂一样灌入他的脑内。  
“上我…”他无意识地重复道。  
“上你，就在这儿，在你最喜欢的地方，好吗？”  
半藏的呼吸越来越重。  
他开始无法控制自己的思想，只想答应麦克雷的一切命令。  
好的，就在这儿，快上我。他想。

他感觉到麦克雷炽热的手正抚摸自己，从男根，向上，缓缓滑过他的肚脐，再向上，指腹轻轻磨着他的乳尖。  
该死，太舒服了。  
“嗯啊…”他终于呻吟出声，放弃似的叫道，“杰西！”  
麦克雷才扩张到两根手指，被半藏这一声叫得头皮发麻，有些恼火地把手指抽了出来，用力捏起半藏的下颌。  
“这可是你勾引我的，半藏。”  
说完他把早已涨硬的阴茎挤进了半藏的后面。

只挤进三分之一，半藏就疼得发抖。  
麦克雷一面撸着半藏的下体，一面在他耳边舔吻，哄他放松，可半藏似乎已经什么都听不进去了，本能地仰着头喘息。  
麦克雷只好抱着半藏坐直身体，二人一起面向平时训练的靶场。  
这是半藏平时最喜欢的画面。  
此时还混合了情人的呢喃和爱抚，身心双重的愉悦让他坐进去的时候痛苦减轻了许多，接着身下这人就得寸进尺地挺了几下腰。  
“嘶——你！”半藏被顶得喘不上气。  
“半藏…”麦克雷轻咬着他的耳朵，“我忍不住了。”  
半藏觉得自己可能真的疯了。他竟然握住麦克雷刚刚还握枪指着自己的手，举到自己嘴边吻了吻。  
麦克雷顺势抱住他，快速地小幅度抽送起来。  
半藏皱起眉，摩擦带来的快感瞬间盖过异物侵入的不适，让他舒服得想要发泄出来。他上半身被麦克雷箍在怀里，双腿早已被麦克雷敞到最开，欲望已经硬到极限，四肢却被麦克雷牢牢控制着，无法得到慰藉。  
半藏似乎想说些什么，却被麦克雷顶得溃不成声，只能吐出断断续续的呻吟。  
“交给我，宝贝。”麦克雷说着将半藏抱到墙边让他手抵墙面撑住身体，接着抱住半藏的腰开始冲刺。  
“哈啊…唔…”半藏被麦克雷扳着脸接吻，口腔里混合着烟草和薄荷的气味。他总觉得麦克雷干他干得太猛，自己会咬到他的舌头，可麦克雷却丝毫不受影响，吻得他浑身发麻。  
麦克雷的胯不停地拍打着半藏的臀部，精液混合着分泌物润滑着他们交合的部位，使撞击的声音听起来更加淫靡。半藏甚至能听见墙外不远处有人停下脚步，疑惑地询问同伴是否听见奇怪的声音……  
麦克雷却毫不在意一样，反而加大了抽插的幅度，一边抚摸半藏的下体，一边故意在半藏耳边发出满足的喘息。  
半藏终于在他的‘热情服务’下射精，高潮使他身体不自主地抽动，后穴把麦克雷夹得更紧了。麦克雷在他耳边说了声“真乖”，却没有再继续，仿佛让半藏高潮就是他的目的。他抽出仍然直挺的阴茎，赤裸着把半藏抱到浴室里帮他清洗。

喷洒在身上的热水和情人的抚摸都太过舒服，才洗到一半，麦克雷发现半藏在自己怀里睡着了。  
……真是一点也不记仇。  
麦克雷无奈中带着一些隐秘的快乐，独占欲仿佛因为半藏这片刻的信任和依赖得到了极大的满足。他几乎算是温柔小心地把半藏抱回宿舍——天已黑了大半，并没太多人看到他们——接着坐在床边着迷般地看着半藏的侧脸。  
他趴到耳边叫他：  
“学长。”  
“部长。”  
“宝贝半藏。”  
半藏毫无反应，睡得像个婴儿。  
麦克雷突然感到一阵没由来的不爽。

十分钟后，半藏难受得不得不醒过来。  
接着他发现自己的双腿被面前这人架在肩上，私处被他的阴茎缓慢地磨着，被填满的异物感和似有若无的快感又开始折磨他。  
“不，不要了…”  
“可是我要。”  
麦克雷终于在半藏的床上肆意妄为地又干了他一次，像他臆想了无数遍的那样。接着在浴缸里又做了一次，半藏趴在他身上满脸通红的样子实在太可爱了。  
最后他终于心满意足地抱着半藏睡去，在麦克雷自己的床上。  
仿佛这样就能证明这个倔强而美丽的男人属于杰西·麦克雷，而他绝不放手。

他也的确是这样做的，直到毕业，半藏再也没能甩开麦克雷回到自己的床上睡觉。

-END-

半夜发车我不改了，有错字bug改天再说，食用愉快❤


End file.
